


Jealous

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Reincarnation [2]
Category: Hugo Weaving - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Matrix
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he shouldn't be jealous. He was anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> After Hugo and Smith, on set of Reloaded.
> 
> How I wish it could have happened, but it didn't.

**Jealous**

He knew he shouldn't be jealous. Tri- Carrie was only doing it because it was required. Hugo-Smith both glared at the night-time scene as the kiss ended. It wasn't fair that she got to kiss Keanu-Neo on-screen, when they couldn't risk being seen as anything but friends.

His pretty-boy shaking his head, walking off set, towards him. Keanu asking "Did it work?",  Neo didn't care.

I turned so the others wouldn't see I was glaring at her, replying, "Yes, it did. ".

 In some ways I didn't like this reincarnation, the only time we had was when others didn't know. That was why they were jealous, she got all the time she wanted on-screen and she didn't even love him. While they loved him and hardly got  **any** time alone with him. He and Keanu walking away from the others, into the dark hallway.

 Neo turning to Smith, "What is it, love?"

"It ..... annoys me, love, that she gets to spend all that time with you. It was, at least, slightly easier before this. Then we could do what we wanted without anyone capable of interefering. Now we cannot even do that, it makes me want to kill her. Like when I found out that Persephone made you kiss her. "

Neo laughing slightly, "Smith, is this really about you being jealous of them ? You know I don't love them. They haven't gone through what we have. As for her, well at least it wasn't Frenchie."

I growled at that, if the Merovingian had dared, then or now I would have ripped him apart. He had wanted Neo, tried to steal him as if it would work with a few seconds meeting.

I reached out, running a hand through his hair. "I know I should not be. I can not help it, you are that pretty after all."

Neo, indignate, "I am not pretty. And well if that's all your jealous of a little kiss, I think dear Smith, that is workable and _inevitable_."

Dark shadows and dark clothes, one kiss no-one else sees. They pull apart, Hugo says, "Yes, you are most **definitely** pretty."

A scowl from Keanu, "I am not, but, I should kick your ass."

Larry's voice, "Something wrong, you two?"

It was my turn to laugh, "Keanu says he isn't pretty. I don't believe him, I don't think half of anyone does."

Larry studying him, slowly - making me want to kill him too, "I have to say Keanu, I agree with Hugo."

A dark glare from the equally dark eyed- big, pretty eyed Actor/One. I watched him stalk away, he mutters loud enough for me to hear, "Well, fuck you, Hugo."

I couldn't help laughing again, maybe I could be forgiven after all.


End file.
